Stories of Remnant
by RealityVeil
Summary: This is a collection of short stories involving the characters of RWBY. Every one of them was inspired from the /r/RWBY subreddit; either by a piece of fan art, or a funny comment someone made. I post these in the comments of whatever thread inspired them, and a few days later, after I've had a little time to revise, they end up here as a sort of repository. Enjoy!
1. Kartoffel Werfer

"READY!" commanded Nora. Her grin was 1 part happy, 2 parts excited, 1 part ready for action, and 100% adorable.

Ren responded to her command by hoisting their improvised potato cannon over his shoulder. It was an unholy abomination of PVC pipe, values, hairspray, and a potato. Ren pressed a switch and the pilot-light sprung to life.

"AIM!" Nora commanded, thrusting a finger at the melee taking place in front of Ren and herself. Pyrrha and Jaune were holding the line with whatever food items they could get their hands on. Pyrrha wielded a massive a 26 inch summer sausage as her weapon. Jaune was making do with a serving-platter turned shield and an oversized asparagus. Ren centered the canon's crude aiming apparatus on Team RWBYs formation, and muzzle-loaded a potato into the barrel.

"FIREEEEEE!" shrieked Nora.

Ren squeezed the trigger, the pilot light came into contact with the firing port, and all hell broke lose. There was a cacophonous explosion of flame, followed by a bright flash of purple light as Ren charged the cannon and it's projectile with his own aura. The potato departed the cannon at incredible speed, causing multiple shock waves as it smashed through the sound barrier. Nearby tables and chairs were flung from ground zero and smashed against walls.

The supersonic potato's slipstream gathered up fire and smoke as the tuberous projectile closed the gap to Team RWBY. Jaune and Pyrrha had known what was happening and dove for cover behind overturned tables. Team RWBY was not so prepared. The unholy missile roared past them at uncanny speeds, trailing smoke and fire as it went. The shockwave of it's passing was enough to lift them off their feet, and they were engulfed in the trailing vortex of flame and horror.

The potato smashed through the cafeteria's back wall with extreme force. The wall didn't stand a chance, and a rough-hewn 20 foot hole was blasted clean through, sending shrapnel far and wide. The potato did not fare any better and was smashed into mash. The whirlpool of flame and smoke followed soon after, carrying the soundly defeated Team RWBY through the breach.

Once outside, the vortex dissipated quickly and deposited the team on the singed courtyard lawn. Team RWBY laid defeated, blackened, embarrassed, and more than a little confused. Ruby was the first to try and sit up, followed by Yang, but both of them failed and fell back to the ground. The other two team members simply stayed down.

Team JNPR surveyed the carnage. "Oh..." said Nora, concerned, "Do you think we used too much?"

Jaune and Pyrrha peaked over their bunkers and simply stared at the aftermath wide-eyed.

Ren calmly placed the spent cannon on the floor of the cafeteria and replied, "No. I think it was the right amount."

Pyrrha turned to Ren and started at him with wide-eyed shock. The corners of her mouth started to tremble. She snorted once, twice, giggled softly, then broke into full-blown laughter. The rest of Team JNPR joined in her mirth.

The victorious team picked their way through the rubble, across the breach, and over to the still-prone team RWBY, laughing the whole way. One by one they helped up their fallen friends and dusted them off were appropriate. Both teams shared a good laugh.

That's when Professor Glynda Goodwitch arrived on the scene. She was not happy.


	2. Little White Promises Part 1: Turncoat

I am dying. There's no getting around that. Myrtenaster has run me clean through. The one thing I can't figure out is why.

Me and Weiss were getting along so well. I mean, she's not perfect but who is? She made me happy. Sure she berated me a lot and yelled at me a lot and was kinda rotten to me a lot but...ya know...that's just who she was. And, after I got used to her, I kinda liked it. It was how she showed she cared, you know? Like if I attacked wrong, or went the wrong direction, or said something stupid; you could always count on Weiss to set you straight. It was a… special… certain… kind of honesty I guess. Even through all of this I knew we were friends. So many fond memories.

I had even started to develop...you know..feelings. Not like feelings feelings but...feelings feelings. Gosh I sound like Nora.

That's when Winter showed up. Just out of the blue for like no reason at all. Suddenly a knock on the dorm room door and BAM, older sister in ya face. Things were awkward for a while but then they just started..like shouting at each other. Winter called Weiss a traitor and a turncoat. She called Blake an animal. I didn't understand a lot of what they were saying. Something about Weiss working with a known terrorist. Something else about how one of their family members got killed. Well I mean technically Blake is a known terrorist but not anymore right? Winter didn't seem to think so. She started to say something about a train or something but I had lost my patience. I screamed right back at her. I told her to "get lost" and "leave my team alone" and all of that stuff. Once Yang backed me up, Winter stormed out of the room and that was it. I never saw her again.

Man this hurts...and that is a lot of blood.

Weiss started crying. It was weird, I had never seen her cry before. I did the only thing I could: i hugged her. I hugged her and I hugged her and I didn't let go until she felt better. Or...well stopped crying anyway.

Well the next morning Weiss was gone. Just like that, She'd pulled a Blake on us. Why are people always running away from me? We spent the day looking for her but we didn't find anything. Well I did, but it wasn't because of me. We had decided to split up and I was walking down the street in the industrial district, just wandering around looking for Weiss. What else could I do, ya know? And then just...there she was. She stepped out from around a building and just looked at me. I remember her looking really sad.

She said something about her family. About how she'd been wrong to come to Beacon and how things were different now. She said she had a duty to her family and she had to fulfill it. It didn't make any sense. None of this did. I asked her to please come back with me and we can talk about it. She looked surprised and told me to check my scroll.

Turns out I left the stupid thing on silent so it didn't alert me. I looked at the team aura readout. I was shocked...horrified even. Over Weiss' scowling face was the letters MIA. Missing in Action. You see it a lot, all it means is that there's no signal from their scroll. Usually because they turned it off or whatever, no big deal. It was Blake and Yang that had me stunned. Over their faces was KIA. Killed in Action. It means...it means they died, plain and simple. Confirmed dead. According to the timestamps, Blake had died first, then Yang a few minutes later. Did...did Weiss kill them, I wonder? Did Yang see Blake dying and run to help her?

I guess Weiss saw my face. She sighed heavily and readied her weapon. I had stared down Myrtenaster a few times before, but only in sparring. But this was different somehow. She apologized to me and said, "I'm just tying up loose ends" and charged. I was still trying to absorb what was happening, so I wasn't ready. Weiss hit me again and again. I drew Crescent Rose, but it was too late. Weiss was always faster with her weapon.

My scroll beeped it's warning at me that my aura was depleted, but I already knew that. I could feel it. It's actually kind of funny that 'your team is dying' respects the silent setting, but 'you are dying' does not. Well..not funny but... Weiss would have a word for it. She was always so smart, she always knew the right word for everything. Anyway, I tried to roll out of the way, but it was too late. She stabbed me right through the back. I had never been stabbed before... She left her weapon in me, too. I guess she doesn't need it anymore.

Well, that's it. I wish I had more but there you go. Sometimes fairy tales just don't have a neat and tidy ending.

Speaking of endings, I could feel mine coming. It feels like I'm falling into a deep, black abyss.

Weiss wherever you are, whatever your reasons were, I forgive you. After all...it's what friends do.


	3. Little White Promises Part 2: Promise

I awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. Oh god, is everyone okay? Please say they're okay! I snatched my scroll out from under my pillow and pulled up the aura readings. Everyone's online and a nice healthy green. I used the light from the screen to check on my team. They were all safely in their bunks, fast asleep, even Weiss.

I guess it was all just a dream. Well, not all of it. Winter did show up on Friday and scream at Weiss about being a traitor. I did defend my partner and scream back. I did hug her until she stopped crying.

And Weiss did disappear the next morning. We'd searched all day and came up with nothing, only to come back to the dorm and see her there. She apologised for leaving without saying anything, but she'd gone for a long walk to do some thinking. I wasn't able to help myself, and I dashed at her, wrapping her up in my arms and knocking both of us over. She'd called me an idiot and told me to get off of her, but there wasn't a chance of that. I wasn't ever going to let go again. I mean, obviously I had to let go sometime but you know what I mean, right?

Anyway, we'd gone to sleep and then I'd had that awful dream. The more I thought about it the more scared I got. What if Weiss left again? What if she didn't come back? What if she starting killing everyone? I couldn't handle it. I hopped down off my bed, steeled myself for the tongue-lashing I was about to receive, and started to gently shake Weiss' shoulder.

I had to tell her. I just had too….

* * *

I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. I didn't even have to turn around and look to see who it was. That stupid girl is always bothering me. Doesn't she understand the kind of day I've had? Doesn't she understand the things Winter said to me? Ugh, probably not. Stupid girl.

"What, Ruby?" I hissed at her, my eyes still closed. Her hand flinched off my shoulder as if I had burned her.

"Sorry Weiss… I… I had a bad dream..."

"Ugh! What are you, a child? Go bother your sister." I was seriously annoyed. I get accused of treason by my own family and she wants to talk about a bad dream. Stupid, stupid girl.

"Um... I... you shouldn't listen to Winter," Ruby whispered.

That stopped me in my tracks. Maybe she did understand after all. I turned in my bed to face her, looking into her big, silver eyes.

She looked away, obviously embarrassed to meet my gaze. "I mean...I don't understand much..." she continued. Well, so much for that. Still, it was a start.

"But I know she called you a traitor and Blake an animal and a terrorist and... and... and then you were gone… I don't want you to leave, Weiss… " The words poured out of her, and she was visibly shivering. I propped myself up on my elbow and watched her. She did understand. In her own little way, she understood. It was hopelessly endearing. She looked me in the eyes again. She was scared, hurt, and deeply worried. I couldn't help it, my heart pained for her.

"You idiot... " I said softly. I don't know what came over me, but I reached out my hand and placed it against her cheek. She stopped shivering and pressed her cheek back into my palm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," I answered.

There was a all too brief moment of blessed silence before she opened her mouth again.

"Oh! Weiss, what's the word for when..." started Ruby.

I pulled my hand back, and cut her off, "Ruby! Ugh, can't this wait till morning?"

Generally when I snap at her she gets this look on her face like a kicked puppy. Like everything else about this stupid girl, it seemed tailor-made to be as hopelessly adorable as possible. This time, however, she just smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You're right. Goodnight Weiss," she answered happily, and dashed up to her bunk.

...Stupid girl.


	4. Warm Jackets

What a lovely day for a walk. It was just getting into mid-autumn, the Vytal Festival was in full swing, and the tournament was right around the corner. Today, however, was a free day. No classes, no plans for the festival, no homework, and nothing was trying to kill us for once. It was just me, a comfortable skirt, a nice warm jacket, and the cool breeze. No combat gear, no weapons, no ceremonial crown.

I had woken up early, before the rest of my team. It's a rare morning when I'm up before Ren. That man has a serious love for morning calisthenics. Jaune would probably be next, but he wouldn't awaken for a few hours yet. Nora could and would sleep all day. I knew from previous, first-hand experience that any non-pancake-related attempts to rouse her would be met with an angry, aura-infused pillow strike to the abdomen.

I walked slowly along the path. I wasn't going anywhere in particular. The autumn colors in Vale were lovely and heartwarming. Oranges, reds, and yellows filled the trees of the campus. A few holdouts still had streaks of green, but it wouldn't last.

I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me, and I casually turned to see it who it was. I was surprised to see Jaune.

"Pyrrha! I saw you leaving and decided to catch up." he called out to me as he came running up. I couldn't help but smile. Since the dance he'd been finding excuses to spend time with me. He still hadn't tried to ask me out or anything like that. It's so strange, he meets Weiss one time and he won't take no for an answer. He wears a _dress_ for me, wont ask me to the movies, yet he tries to spend as much with with me as he can. Guys are so hopeless sometimes. Still, I always enjoyed his company.

"Hello, Jaune," I said, smiling warmly at him. He ran up next to me, and met my smile with one of his own. Be still my beating heart.

Wordlessly, we both turned and resumed walking in the same direction. Whatever our 'relationship' was didn't really matter. At this very moment, I wanted nothing more from him than his simple presence next to me on this beautiful day.

I could tell by his fidgeting that Jaune was feeling awkward about something. I decided to let him get it out in his own time. We do have all day, after all.

"Oh, right!" he quipped suddenly after several minutes of silent, leisurely walking. He stuck his elbow out at me, his face beaming. I looked at his elbow in confusion. What was I supposed to do with that?

"Uh...Pyyrha? Your arm?" he said after a moment, helpful tones in his voice.

My what? I looked down at my arm. What did he want?

After a moment of watching me struggle he laughed softly, took me by the wrist, and looped my arm through his. My heart leapt into my throat. Of course that's what he'd wanted! I can be so dense sometimes. Stupid, clueless Pyrrha! I was all at once embarrassed and enchanted; mortified and excited. The warmth on my cheeks told me I was blushing mightily. I quickly turned my head away in embarrassment. We continued walking. I couldn't bring myself to look at him again, so strong was my nervousness and embarrassment.

I waited for the well-meaning sarcastic quip, or soft laugh, but it never came. As my embarrassment subsided I found myself arm-in-arm with Jaune, who was being usually sweet; taking a long, slow walk through the beautiful autumn leaves on a beautiful day. If this wasn't paradise, you could surly see it from here. I took a deep breath to steady myself, and chanced a look in his direction. He met my gaze with a wide smile. My heart flew into my throat again, and I instinctively turned away. Damnit, heart, stay where you belong!

I was totally at his mercy. I could defeat any student at this school in one-on-one combat. I've stared down Grimm a hundred times my size and won. I've won every tournament I cared to enter. All this, but this one blonde baffoon can reduce me to a blushing gibbering wreck just by _smiling_ at me. It is indeed a cruel world.

We walked like this for several beautiful minutes until he spoke up. "Uh...Pyrrha?"

"Yes, Jaune?" I replied evenly, putting effort into keeping my cool. My breath caught. My heart thundered in my chest. Damn him, I actually felt light-headed!

"We should catch a movie sometime. Just the two of us..."


	5. Red Like Roses Part III

Ruby is dead. Judging by the scene, Cinder ambushed her. There was no one to save her this time.

Ruby didn't stand a chance, and the fight (if something so one-sided could even be called a 'fight') was over quickly. Police couldn't identify the charred corpse, and the DNA was too damaged for a positive match. However, the unique weapon found at the scene lead them to Beacon. The rest of the team was asked to come try to identify the body.

Weiss couldn't handle it. Upon hearing the news, she simply fell into her bed, sobbing quietly into her pillow. She refused to come along, and no one disturbed her.

Yang knew it fell to her to go down to the morgue, but her feet were frozen to the floor of their dorm by sheer disbelief. Ruby had only gone out to pick up some takeout for everyone. Ruby had only gone out because she lost the Rock, Paper, Scissors match. Yang woke up from her reverie when Blake gently placed a hand on her shoulder. They nodded at each other solemnly and wordlessly. The two girls followed the Policemen and Ozpin.

Once in the morgue, the Police did not pull back the sheet. It wouldn't do any good anyway, as the body was completely burned and unidentifiable. Instead they placed the charred and half-destroyed Crescent Rose in Yang's hands and solemnly asked if it was Ruby's weapon.

Yang cradled the weapon for a brief moment. Ruby had forged this weapon with her own two hands. Ruby had so loved it, and it has been such a part of her that the two were effectively one being. With Ruby gone, the weapon seemed so dead. It has transmuted from something so special into a simple hunk of metal. Yang started to tremble noticeably, tears flowing silently down her cheeks.

Blake started to pull Yang into a hug, and the latter limply dropped the soulless weapon to the ground. Upon striking the sterile while tile floor, Crescent Rose shattered into pieces. The weapon that had been such a part of her sister laid destroyed.

The two girls pulled each other in for a hug and cried openly and loudly. Everyone else quietly and politely left the room, giving the girls the space they needed to mourn their lost sister and friend.


	6. In The Freezer

Neo and Cinder had been captured.

Now the two of them were locked in a small cell and handcuffed together. Cinder sat on the only available bench, her chin in her upturned palm, trying to think. Neo, however, was not making things easy. The tiny girl was standing and pulling on the handcuffs with all her might. Cinder didn't know what she was trying to accomplish, but it wasn't working. All it was serving to accomplish was annoy the hell of of her, and make her wrist hurt to boot. It wasn't long before she'd had enough.

"Stop it, Neo," Cinder commanded, "She caught us fair and square."

Neo stopped pulling on the handcuffs that bound her and Cinder together, glaring daggers at the other woman.

"Oh don't give me that look," said Cinder dismissively. "We need to think our way out of this. I know that'll be difficult for you, but try."

Neo plopped down on the floor with a huff, and sat cross-legged. She stared up at Cinder, her eyebrows knotted together in concentration.

"Good girl," said Cinder, "Now shut up and let me think."

Neo blinked up at her quizzically.

"You know what I meant!"

Neo rolled her eyes. She placed her chin in her upturned palm with her elbow resting on her knee. The other arm was outstretched to Cinder so the chain could reach. She sighed audibly and returned to her thoughts.

"Perhaps it would be more comfortable if we just held hands. These cuffs are starting to dig into my wrists and it's making it difficult to think."

Neo looked up at Cinder again, then covered her mouth with her unchained hand and giggled silently.

"And what is so _funny_?" demanded Cinder, her eyes flaring.

Neo batted her eyelashes at Cinder and wore a faux-bashful expression on her face. Though she was still sitting, everyone about her posture screamed, "Oh, Senpai, you noticed me!". Cinder was not amused.

"I am not flirting with you, you impossible wretch! Now wipe that stupid grin off your face and take my hand!" exclaimed Cinder, snatching Neo's chained hand and holding it tightly. She rubbed at her wrist with her free hand and winced.

Neo decided to let it go and want back to thinking. She admitted to herself that having the pressure taken off her wrist was nice. However, it didn't help her think of any way out of this cell.

Their captors had neutralized the dust woven into Cinder's dress. As far as Cinder's abilities were concerned: no dust, no Semblance. Neo's Semblance of teleportation was effectively neutralized by being handcuffed to Cinder. Without dust, Her Semblance was strong enough to teleport herself and her clothing. Cinder was simply too much to carry along.

They needed dust. The problem was figuring out where to get it.

* * *

 **Bonus content**

"You sent Neo on a scouting mission?" asked Cinder in disbelief.

"Uhhh...yes?" answered Roman with a confused shrug, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Uhhuh..." interjected Emerald, "and how exactly is she supposed to tell us what...she...saw?" Emerald's speech slowed down because she was was watching Neo, who had started to dance.

Maybe dance isn't the right word. Neo had started waving her arms randomly, gyrating her hips wildly, and making strange facial expressions punctuated by occasional snaps of her fingers and stomps of her feet. This was 'dancing' in the same way screaming incoherently while mind-crushingly drunk was 'talking'. Roman watched her movements intensely, nodding frequently. Cinder looked on Neo's performance in utter stunned disbelief that slowly turned to anger. Emerald wore a mask of confusion, and Mercury watched in amusement.

Neo's strange, random dance continued for almost 3 straight minutes. She ended the performance with a stomp of her foot, then looked at the assembled party expectantly. Mercury started to clap slowly.

"What the fu..." Cinder began angrily, shutting down Mercury with a sidelong glare.

"Got it," Roman cut in suddenly. "Thanks Neo. Alright Mercury and Emerald, you should really get a move on or you're gonna miss your chance."

Three pairs of eyes; Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury; turned to face Roman in unison. They all held expressions of stunned incredulity.

"You understood all that?" asked Mercury, an amused tone in his voice.

"Ummm...yes? Wasn't it obvious?"


	7. Pillow Fight

Ruby awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. She groaned and nuzzled her face into the pillow, hoping whoever it was would just go away.

Her tormenter shook her shoulder again.

"Fine, fine," mumbled Ruby blearily, "I'm up." She sat up in her bed, stretched mightily, yawned adorably, then opened her eyes.

She saw a flash of golden blonde hair and a mischievous grin before catching a high-speed, aura-infused pillow across the face, launching her from the bed and slamming her into the wall of her dorm. She slid down the wall and landed on her butt.

Ruby was wide awake now. Yang was already bearing down on her, pillow in hand. Yang swung in a horizontal arc at Ruby's head level. Ruby flung herself forward untop her stomach, ducking the blow. The pillow impacted the wall with a purple flash, cracking the sheet rock.

Ruby picked herself up until a low stance and fired her semblance, dashing up to her bed and snagged a pillow on her way by. She landed with her feet against the wall about 6 feet above the floor. Her inertia kept her pressed against the wall for a split second, and she used this time to reorient herself. She acquired Yang, grinned menacingly, and fired her semblance again. She shot off the wall at great speed, racing toward Yang with her pillow cocked back ready to strike.

Yang had fought Ruby often enough to be prepared for this. She set her stance to receive the charge and cocked back her own pillow, ready to swat Ruby out of the air like a baseball.

The girls both swung simultaneously, and both pillows struck home. Auras released intense shockwaves, blasting items off the shelves, blowing half-asleep roommates into the walls, and even blasting out the window. The force of the impact flung the girls to opposite sides of the dorm. They both landed on their feet in low, catlike stances and looked up at each other, pillows in hand.

Then Yang's gaze shifted to Ruby's other hand. Yang's eyes shifted color into a deep blood red, and her hair set ablaze. Ruby, curious as to what had triggered Yang's fury, looked down at her own hand. Clutched in her hand was a small lock of golden blonde hair. Ruby squeaked and dropped the lock of hair and the pillow as if they had suddenly burned her. _I must have gotten tangled up in Yang's hair at some point!_

"Yang! Yang I'm sorry!" exclaimed Ruby. She cowered, covering her face with her arms.

Yang charged.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were engaged in an early morning jog through the grounds as a part of Jaune's continued training regimen. He had actually started to look forward to...

A pajama-clad Ruby fell from the sky, pinwheeling out of control and shrieking all the way down to the ground. She impacted hard on the dirt and grass next to the joggers with a pained grunt, and bounced once. After coming to rest, she unsteadily gained her feet, shook off the impact, and looked up at the sky. Her face contorted into a terrified grimace. She crouched down, groaned nasally with effort, and shot off into the distance.

A pajama-clad Yang fell from the sky, pillow in hand and sounding a war-cry all the way down to the ground. Her hair was ablaze and her eyes glowed fiercely. She impacted the same spot Ruby had vacated a split second earlier, just missing her and striking the ground with her pillow. She struck with such force that it threw up turf in all directions, and left a sizeable crater.

"Ruby! Get back here this instant!" called Yang furiously, and she darted off after to retreating sister.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at eachother for a long moment and, with a mutual shrug, wordlessly decided they didn't want to know.


End file.
